I Love You
by SMilEoUTLoUD
Summary: Dana is leaving PCA and leaves a letter for Logan. They stay in touch when finally after two years Dana returns to PCA, what will happen and what relationships will begin. Obviouly DL! Read and Review Please!
1. The Letter

**A/N: Okay guys, I really hope you enjoy this story and I haven't copied anyone's story as I really have tried hard on this so I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh yeah, I said that before! LOL! **

**Dana POV**

I sat on my bed with my notepad and pen while I was listening to **_I write sins not tragedies by Panic! At The disco!_** on my I-pod.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_**Dear Logan,**_

_**I am leaving PCA tomorrow as my parents can afford the fees so they got me into a down-rated crappy school in France by scholarship . I really would like to stay at PCA and I might come back, if my grades improve the 'French School' might sent me back with all expenses paid.**_

**_Please stay in touch, I will miss you lot so here is my e-mail: _****_DangerCruzAOL.FCAN.fre_****_ and my new mobile: 09882009638 _**

_**DON'T TELL ZOEY! She won't get off my back if you do tell her!**_

_**Please tell me if Zoey and Chase and Michael and Nicole get together!**_

_**Love from Dana XxX**_

_**P.S I think I love you!**_

I ripped out the page and reached for an envelope. I couldn't stop myself crying then. I'd be leaving PCA tomorrow and going to France where I so badly didn't want to be.

I re-read the letter and stopped at the last part _'**P.S I think I love you!' **_ I definitely meant it. If I was leaving PCA I might as well tell Logan how I really feel but I doubt I'd ever see him again, unless I work so amazingly hard it still would be tough. I was a B-C grade student, to get into PCA by scholarship you need A/A which I can't do!

I opened the envelope, folded the letter and slipped it in.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

I needed to give Logan this letter somehow and indirectly. I'll leave it on his desk, yeah that's what I'll do!

**A/N: Not much so far but it will get better, I _pinky promise! _Now read and review! I won't update until I get _at least _3-5 reviews!**


	2. I'm Leaving

**A/N: Here's Chapter two for you and I will make it longer, I promise! I hope you like and thank you to my reviewers:**

**The Wizard of Kazath**

**CodyLinleyFan4eva**

**nikkiakanickel **

**girliegurl **

**Yumi Stern**

**tweetybaby**

**Archie-Atlanta **

**ImNotTheWorstWitch**

**Dana4Logan23**

**Dana POV**

I got up from my seat and walked towards my door. The others had gone to watch a movie on campus and I had a headache so I told them I'd stay behind.

"I'll go now!" I muttered to myself.

I opened the door and walked down the corridor to dorm 124. **(A/N: In all my FanFics the guys' dorm will always be 124) **I knew the guys always left their door open. I turned the handle and the door opened just as I expected it to. As I walked up the Logan's desk, I saw he had a CD on his revision books. It was Greenday and U2's single; _The saints are coming, _which was one of my favourite songs at the moment. LOGAN REESE HAS THE SAME MUSIC TASTE AS ME!!! I left the letter slipped into the CD case and ran out of the room.

**Half an hour later**

"Hey Dana, you sooo should have come with us, the movie was like, well like, amazing!" Nicole shouted as she and Zoey walked in.

"Na, I'm totally peachy that I _didn't _go!" I laughed.

"Fine well I'm tired I'm going to change and go to bed, kay," Zoey said as she walked over to her closet.

"Same!" Nicole said, approaching her bed.

"Goodnight guys!" I smiled.

I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!!, I thought.

As Zoey and Nicole were fast asleep, I crept up to my wardrobe and took out my suitcase and began packing. Within 15 minutes I was fully packed and ready for tomorrow morning. I went to put my suitcase outside my dorm when someone grabbed me by my arm and pulled me round a corner.

"Wha'…" I stuttered.

"You can't leave PCA!" a slight shadow of Logan's face appeared before me.

"I have no choice!" I replied.

"But… did you mean it?" Logan said slowly.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"That you… like… you know... like me" Logan finally said.

"Uh, yeah… I think so!" I muttered.

"Well this is to see whether you like me or not," Logan leaned in and slowly I realised that Logan's lips were on mine. Even I, Dana Cruz had to admit, he was a GREAT kisser and that it felt SOOO good!

After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Sooo, you like it or not?" Logan smirked.

"Maybe!" then I ran back inside my dorm.

I probably will NEVER see Logan Reese, the guy I have loved since I first met him, ever again.

HOLY SHIT, I'm in love with **LOGAN REESE.**

I walked over to my bed and lay down. I needed to think things through.

**The Next Morning, 6:00am**

I woke up with a start. I walked over to my closet and took out my only outfit left in there. Once I was changed I left Zoey and Nicole a note on our desk. It read:

_**Dear Nicole and Zoey,**_

**_I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I would be leaving but I didn't want you to try and convince me not to go. I am not gonna tell you where I am going otherwise you might track me down so… bye and I will really miss you!_**

_**I'm really sorry**_

_**Love from Dana XxX**_

Then I walked over to my door, took one last glimpse of my dorm and sleeping Nicole and Zoey. I was really gonna miss them, Zoey's motherly love, Nicole's hairdryer and our late-night sleepovers discussing guys and fashion. I opened the door and went out and as I reached for my suitcase I saw Logan, slumped up in a corner, asleep. I bent down and sat in front of him. This must have woke him up because his opened and he was staring at me weirdly.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Logan smiled.

"Same here! I got up and took my suitcase and walked to the exit of PCA.

"Don't go!"

I didn't reply, I just walked away which I thoroughly regretted once I had left.

**A/N: Okay people, please give your views and opinions on this chapter, I would really appreciate it!**

**Dana4Logan23**


End file.
